


VID: Gods & Monsters

by mithborien



Series: Marvel Vids [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Character Study, Drinking to Cope, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, implied Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/OFC, implied Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: "I don't plan to stop drinking. But... I don't wanna forget." A Valkyrie character study vid.





	VID: Gods & Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feedingonwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

>  **Music:** "Gods  & Monsters" by Lana Del Rey  
>  **Downloads:** [35mb](http://www.mithborien.com/vid-downloads/Mithborien_Marvel_Gods&Monsters.mp4) (right click, save as)


End file.
